Those three words
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: Awing at his words, Reem slightly pecked at his lips. "I love you." "You do?" His eyebrows furrowed, that being the first time any of them had said it to eachother. "Uh...yeah..." She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "If that's okay..." "No," he stopped her hesistation. "It's... it's perfect." Kendall Oneshot.


"May I walk you to the car?" Kendall gave you the oppurtunity to lock your arm with his.

Taking it, Reem blushed excessively as Kendall walked her towards the limo that was parked outside her house.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking around the huge car they had the priveledge of sitting in.

"Somewhere..." He smiled. "Far away."

"Oh, so you're kidnapping me now?" She joked.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, Reem, I am not kidnapping you."

"Good." Fixing her hair, she lost her concentration when she felt Kendall grab her hand.

"Hey," His eyes were soft. "You look, great."

Smiling, the bright-eyed girl felt her breath getting taken away. Insantly getting closer to Kendall, she felt his arms wrap around her small petite waist.

"So, tell me." She looked at him, feeling their fingers getting locked together.

"Tell you what?" He kissed her cheek softly.

"Where we're going,"

"It's a surprise."

"Boo," She stuck out her tongue. "No fun,"

"Trust me babe, you'll love it."

"Whatever you say."

After a long drive the two of you suddenly stepped out of the car. It slowly driving away you suddely realized you were on a deserted beach. "This is the surprise?"

"Yup." Grabbing his guitar from the trunk of the limo, he emphasized the "p".

"Whoa, You have your guitar."

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"I've never seen you play your guitar."

"Well, you are _now._" He winked and the both of you walked hand in hand down the beach. The warm sand felt delightfully nice in between your toes. Walking towards the shore, you noticed you didn't bring anything to swim with. "Uh Kendall, we didn't bring swimsuits."

"I know." Leading you across the beach you got the chance to feel water rush inbetween your sandy toes.

"I hope this surprise isnt you throwing me into the water."

Laughing, he smiled at her. "It isn't."

"Alright."

Walking for a few more minutes, Reem felt the hot sun burn against your back. About to open her mouth to talk, Reem suddenly knew they were at their destination.

It wasn't far from the beach but it was definitely something. A large hamic hung inbetween two trees, the hot sun directly covering it, and it was covered it a bunch of cute decorations. Roses, daisies, plenty of flowers and sea shells. "Wow," Was all she could say.

"Let's sit in the hamic." Kendall urged. Both of them jumping inside you gave him a smile. "Where did you find this place?"

"It's my special spot."

"oh, a special spot now huh?"

"Yup. You're the first person i've ever brought here."

Awing at his words, Reem slightly pecked at his lips. "I love you."

"You do?" His eyebrows furrowed, that being the first time any of them had said it to eachother.

"Uh...yeah..." She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "If that's okay..."

"No," he stopped her hesistation. "It's... it's perfect."

Kissing eachother again, Kendall grabbed his guitar pulling it out of its case. "I actually brought my guitar out here to sing you a song and then tell you that but, uh," He doubted himself. "It's kindof stupid."

"What? It's not stupid." She disagreed.

"You sure?" He eased a smile, his perfect dimples showing.

"It's perfect."

Smiling as a response, he grabbed his guitar seeing it in his lap. "It's a cover...of a country song and i'm not sure if you like it or not but uh...this is my song to you."

"Go for it." She encouraged.

Trying to play the first few chords on the guitar, Kendall felt his nerves hit him head on. Messing up, he nervously looked at his girlfriend. She gave him a warm smile. Trying again, he started singing. "Come a little closer baby, I feel like layin' you down, On a bed of sweet surrender Where we can work it all out, There ain't nothin' that love can't fix, Girl it's right here at our finger tips, So come a little closer baby, I feel like layin' you down." His eyes closed as he got closer to the chorus.

"Come a little closer baby, I feel like lettin' go, Of everything that stands* between us, And the love we used to know, I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain, And let it wash all the hurt away, So come a little closer baby, I feel like lettin' go. If there's still a chance than take my hand  
And we'll steal away, Off into the night, Until we make things right, The sun's gonna rise, on a better day." As he continued the song he finished in less than three minutes.

Staring at him with wide eyes, she felt tears fill up her eyes. "Oh my God..."

"Baby, don't cry." Pushing his guitar off his lap, he grabbed her. Hugging her in the comforting way he always did, she smiled as she felt his hands run up and down her back. _Shh_ing her, she slowly closed her eyes. "I love you so much, Kendall."

Getting relaxed, Kendall smiled. "I love you too,"

Before they knew it, they fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
